


Taken

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: A Sons of Anarchy One-Shot





	

From the moment, you could reach the pedals of a vehicle you were determined to ride. Car, truck, bike anything that went fast you wanted it. You were a hell-raising country girl, no one could deny it.

You and 3 others were out joyriding after Friday Nights Football game, right on the Taylor-Jones County line.

Drag racing any vehicles that dared get in your way.

When the cops would show up you would all scatter like the sparks from a black cat fuse.

 

That was Friday, it was now Monday. You still sat in that jail cell. You'd never been arrested before, so you didn't understand why your friends had been able to leave. 

You got the attention of an officer walking by your cell,

“Why am I not allowed to leave?” you questioned him, he said nothing and kept walking.

“fucking asshole” you screamed at him, not caring if anyone heard.

You walked back to your seat and waited.

\----

“get up” a different officer yelled at you from outside the bars.

You got up and followed him into a room, you weren't stupid this was an interrogation room. Your first thought was ‘why the hell am I in here’

 

You took a seat across the table from the officer. He had a folder in his hands, a rather larger folder filled with obvious important paper.

“what's your name?” he asked you, you gave him a what the fuck look and rolled your eyes,

“Kayla Robertson,” you told him, he got this look of disappointment on his face.

“I'm sorry, but you're not actually Kayla Robertson. Your name is Haley Teller, your family is on their way” he said to you. 

“what do you mean that's not my name, are you saying I was kidnapped or something?” it hadn't sunk in yet, but you knew what was going on.

“yes, actually you were. From a small-town Charming California, taken from the hospital the day your older brother passed” he placed the open folder in front of you.

Dividers about everyone in your so-called ‘family’ that was on the way.

 

You spent the next 4 hours looking through the folder, halfway through it finally sank in and you broke down. It took a while for you to gain your composure back and carry on.

Turns out your father had been killed in a motorcycle accident when you were 5, just 3 years after your brother Thomas had died, and the day you had been kidnapped.

You also had another brother Jackson, who had 2 boys of his own Abel (3) and Thomas (1) your mother Gemma had remarried after your father passed away. They were all part of a huge motorcycle club named Sons Of Anarchy. 

 

\-----

You had been back with your REAL family for nearly a year now. This whole club life thing was hard for you to get the hang of but you were hanging on as tight as you could. With so much death, you didn't know how they dealt with it. 

Your mother and father, or as you used to call them had skipped town before the cops could arrest them. You weren't worried about them hurting you but your mother Gemma wasn't about to give them the chance to take her baby girl again.

She ordered your brother Jax to have a patched member or a prospect with you at all times.

Your first babysitter, as you called them, was Kozik, that didn't last very long. 

Then there was Phil, he was a sweetheart but sadly that one didn't last long either.

Then you had Juice, by far the cutest babysitter ever. You had gotten along great, sure he was a weird one but you were known as the girl that got kidnapped the day her brother died. Nothing could top that one.

\----

Wendy had gone back on her word to Jax about bringing the boys back to Charming, he had a relapse and couldn't take care of the boys. She had apparently left the farm with the boys and never told Nero where she was going.

You were now taking care of your nephews, with the help of what was left of the club.

Abel was an absolute handful, he was so young but had been through so much and Thomas was still a baby.

You were currently at the grocery store stocking up on food for the clubhouse, several threats had been made by the IRA about the whole Jax killing a king ordeal.

You were buckling Thomas and Abel into their car seats as Tig loaded the groceries into the back of the car.

“Aunt Hayley” Abel pointed behind you before you turned around a hand was being pressed against your mouth so you couldn't scream. That didn't work, you bit him he let out a scream instead; as he backed away holding his hand you took the opportunity to kick him in the balls.

He quickly grabbed your foot and pinned you against the car, with a gun to you. Tig stood in front of you gun pointed at the man behind you. You knew he didn't have a clear shot, this was only going to end one way. Someone dead.

“I just want the boys, and no one gets hurt, ” he told you and Tig. He was definitely Irish.

“leave them, their just kids. Take me” You told the Irish man, Tigs eyed widened.

“No, I'm a club member if you want retaliation, get it from me” Tig held his hands up in defeat.

“Na, I'll take the girl,” He said as he started to walk backward dragging me with him.

“No Tig, Don't. You have to get them to the clubhouse safe” you pleaded him.

He stopped in his tracks knowing you were right, he had to protect them; they were defenseless.

As the Irish man walked you to the black SUV waiting for him, everything went in slow motion. You heard him cauck the gun as another man ordered him to pull the trigger. You felt a tear roll down your cheek. You looked up at the sky and closed your eyes. When you opened then you saw 4 crows hovering above, in that moment, you were at peace. 

 

_ There were now 5 crows hovering above in the sky. _


End file.
